Tiger Lily
by darkrogue
Summary: Sirius and Lily are the most talked about couple on campus. Yet a disturbing prophesy threatens to tear them apart. Will Lily wind up falling for someone else? And how will Sirius deal with this? R/R
1. Chapter One

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius Black, Lily, or any of the other fantastic characters from the J.K. Rowling series. They belong to her and to Warner Brothers.

**********

"Hey Tigress,' Sirius' cheerful voice could be heard all the way across the Great Hall, from the Slytherin table to the Gryfinndor. Lily tried not to grin, and peered down at her plate as all of Sirius' Slytherin buddies glared at her. Lily didn't seem care though. She'd long gotten past that.

She looked up as a shadow passed over her. James Potter stood there, looking down his nose at her. "Don't get mixed up in the wrong crowd." He warned, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Stick to your own." He was gone as soon as he'd come. Lily scowled towards Sirius, who grinned. 

_Stick to your own crowd my ass, _she thought, gathering her bookbag. _I'll show him. _ And with a swish of long red hair, she made her way over to the Slytherin table. Purposefully staring at James she put her arms around Sirius' shoulders and squeezed, pecking him on the cheek. He flashed her an evil grin, then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, laughing. James flushed. Lily grinned, taking a pastry from one of the nearby platters and carefully feeding it to her boyfriend, who basked in the unexpected attention. With a swish and a thump that could be heard all the way across the room, James stalked out of the Great Hall. Lily smiled as Sirius peered up at her through the overhang of that thick, long hair of his, so well known that it almost equaled Lily's own. 

"That's a mischievous smile, Tigress," he said, catching a stray lock of hair before it fell into her eyes. Lily rested her head on his shoulder, muttering something incoherent so he wouldn't guess that she'd done it on purpose. He smirked, seeming to guess even though she'd not let on that she'd been using him. He shifted slightly, caught her under her knees and lifted her up, grabbing their bags with his free hand. "To class Tigress," he declared, dramatically carrying Lily across the hall. All heads turned their wayyet somehow, Lily wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. She simply giggled and kicked her legs in futile, watching all of the jealous girls glare at her as they passed by, and all of the guys look at Sirius with envy. It was no secret that the two of them were the most talked about couple on campus. 

Sirius put her down just outside the Great Hall, at the foot of the marble staircase. Grinning, he pulled out a quill, transformed it into a bouquet of roses, and bowed over her hand, extending them. "Please miss," he said, grinning cheekily up at her. "Take these flowers as a token of my love."

Lily laughed and accepted them. "My love returned good sir," she replied, kissing him quickly. He snorted, then pulled her in closer for a more intimate hug. At that very moment the bell for morning classes rang, and the two star-crossed lovers sprung apart and said their adieus. Lily walked slowly up the staircase, and paused for one last look at his tall, lean frame as he left the castle, heading down the outside stairs to Professor Kettleburn's class. Mentally taking a snapshot of him in her mind, she headed off to class.

© © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © 

_Ah Lily, my Lily. So brave and beautiful, alone yet strong. A Tigress in her own right. Such a lovely flower, sweet as a rose and twice as-_

"MISTER Black! If you wouldn't mind pulling your head out of the clouds for just ONE moment, and started to pay attention to your Transfiguration, it would go much appreciated on my part!" Sirius was really half-tempted to remind Ole Minnie McGonagall that she had been a student only two years back, AND that they had once dated, yet refrained from doing so. She _was_ his favorite ex-girlfriend (Now friend) and he would NEVER want any harm coming out of their past relationship. So instead he simply grinned at her and picked up his wand, easily turning the mouse on his desk into a cat. She tried to frown at him, but couldn't, and smiled ruefully, shaking her pretty head as tendrils of dark hair fell from her bun. 

"Sirius you_ have _to be the only one in this entire room that could not listen to a single word of the lesson and STILL manage to do the transfiguration properly." Sirius glanced over at his best friend, Remus Lupin, who was grinning at him like some kind of socially challenged moron. Sirius smirked and shrugged (his signature move, by the way) and informed Remus that he was a multi-tasker by trait, to which Remus laughed. Sirius glared at him, daring him to say something, though luckily, for him, the smarter wizard refrained from doing so. 

*****

James Potter slouched down to the detention room, his eyes on the floor, not paying attention to the fact that he was trekking all kinds of mud indoors. He was extremely angry at Professor Binnsbeing dead hadn't stopped the ghost from watching James copy off of Remus' homework- and it certainly didn't prevent him from giving out detentions. _Oh Lord, I just hope they didn't choose to torture me by putting me in with that clown of a — shit._

For sitting in the detention room, talking merrily with Professor McGonagall, was a certain Sirius Black, whom James Potter happened to loathe. Sirius looked up when James came in, and a nasty smile played across his lips.

"Oh, good. You're here Potter," McGonagall said. James nodded mutely. "Alright. Your task is to clean this classroom and the other two in this hallway. You have until dinnertime to complete this task. If it is not done by then, you will pause or dinner and resume afterwards. Understood?" The boy nodded. "Good. You may start with the blackboard." And with that, McGonagall left the room.

For long silent minutes the boys stared at each other. Neither spoke a word as they both grabbed cleaning clothes and began to scrub at the board. They said nothing as they swept the room, then mopped, then dusted, the cleaned the walls of any fingerprints. They said nothing too, as they moved from the Transfiguration class to the Charms class and completed the same tasks. It was only in the Arithmancy room that at last they did speak.

"Potter, watch where you're spilling that water," Sirius warned as James lugged in a heavy bucket. James growled softly, and pulled harder, water splashing out and landing on the floor and rugs. "Potter, I said be careful! McGonagall is not going to be happy if we-"

"I don't care what the hell McGonagall is going to say if we'" James snapped, mimicking Sirius, who said nothing. "I am tired, and hungry and I don't want to be here and-"

"And you're having a mini hissy fit because you're such a girlgo on Potter, repeat after me. I'm having a little-"

"Shut up," James snapped, feeling a red hot flush sweep across his face. "Shut up."

" A little hissy fit for a little boy" Sirius cackled, patting the shorter boy on the head, and the proceeding to prance about the room in what he perceived to be a girly way. "Ouch, I think I just broke a nail! Oh dear-"

"You son of a bitch!" James shouted, grabbing Sirius by the front of his robes. The taller boy laughed, untangling James from his clothing. 

"NoI wouldn't want you to mess up your hair," Sirius joked, his own long locks swishing about his face. James went redder. He could feel the anger humming through his nerves, the blood rushing to his head. He swung at Sirius, and surprisingly managed to hit him in the jaw. 

It was a very stupid move. Sirius hadn't been mad by what James had said. In fact, he'd found it funnyuntil the pipsqueak hit him.

"Oh it's on now," Sirius snarled, grabbing James bodily and throwing him to the ground. They wrestled for about twenty minutes, each hitting the other equally. They would have gone on longer except for the fact that Professor Vector came into get some papers she'd forgotten and spotted them, sending them first to see the Headmaster and then off to the Infirmary to see Madame Pomfrey. 

******

Dumbledore looked at both of the boy gravely, though inside he was laughing. The looks on both boys' faces were priceless. 

"Now boys- I hope you understand that if you two ever wind up in here again because you got into a physical fight with one anotheryou will both be placed on probationand that means what?"

"No Quidditch," the boys replied in monotones. Dumbledore nodded.

"I am quite sure that both of your teams would hate to lose their prized Seekers now wouldn't they?" The boys nodded again. "Good. Off to the infirmary you go." And with that he shooed the boys out.

Once in the hall neither boy seemed to know what to say. Neither had really meant to get into a fight- yet at the same time the fight had given them mutual respect for one another, and respect is the foundation for friendship. At the same time both muttered "Sorry" and started off. 

"Sowhy were you so pissed off?" Sirius asked as they walked.

"Wellfor one thing you called me a sissy and a girl- and I won't take that from anyone- and for the otherI dunno. I was just in a bad mood. Danielle dumped me today." James replied, sighing.

Sirius' face suddenly acquired a very knowing look. "Ahwell. Then I am doubly sorry. I know how it feels to be dumped."

"Oh, I wasn't the dumpee," James said quickly, blush again creeping over his cheeks. "I was the dump-_er_."

"That's not what you said a second ago," 

"Yes it was."

"Was not.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too. I was right here."

"Then you must have heard wrong."

"I didn't hear wrong. I have perfect hearing. Ask anyone."

And hence a new friendship was formedone that would last the two a very long while. 

*********

Thus winter passed, and then spring came, bringing new life... and a time for love. And love there was. It seemed as though Valentine's day had lasted over March and April, and was still present in early May.

Not that Sirius minded. He loved splurging on Lily, little gifts given to Remus to put on her pillow, her favorite candies, selected and bought with great care, little rooftop dinners up in the Astronomy Tower after lights outAnd Lily, in part, loved the attention. She adored coming in after a long day at classes and finding all of the girls in her dorm crowded around her bed where some new trinket or candy lay, reading the notes slipped into her bookbag with Sirius' rogue-ish ease the whole wooing concept appealed to her.

In fact, the only one in all of Hogwarts who seemed untouched by this whole "love" deal, was a certain star Gryfinndor names James Potter. 

It wasn't that he had no one to woohe just didn't have the girl he wanted. And the guy who had her, was a friend of his. Not a BEST friend yet, but a close enough friend that he couldn't just go right in there and steal the guy's girl out from under his noseespecially if the girl adored him in turn. 

LilySo sweet a name, so sweet a face. If only she would look his way. But no, her eyes were on that certain rogue of a Slytherin, who had girls _begging_ to be seen with him. And so James was unhappy. He didn't have the girl he wanted, he had only Peter as a minion, and his life was at an all time low. 

Howevertimes were changing. For in the pre-marauders' fourth year something changedsomething so radical, something so unchangeable, that it drew all three fourth year boysand Peter, the secondary second-year, into a tight pact. 

That was the year Remus was revealed to be a werewolf

*******

_Ahhere he comes now._ The small, chubby, blonde figure of Peter Pettigrew skipped merrily down the hallway, oblivious to the obvious danger that awaited him. _Wait for itWait for itSPRING!_ The lithe being in the shadows sprung forth, toppling the miniature Peter beneath the long body of Sirius Black. _HAH! That was far too easy_Sirius thought as little Peter screamed his guts out.

"Ah, shut up. Stand up and act like a man." Sirius grumbled, shoving off of the floor and landing with a catlike grace unknown to most boys. Peter lay frozen on the floor, his baby blue eyes wide with shock. "For God's sake! Get up kid," Sirius snapped, his tolerance at an all time low. _Perhaps using this kid wasn't such a good idea after all_Sirius mused, grabbing the little boy and setting him on his feet. "I know you're okay so you can stop looking like you're about to burst into tears right now!" 

Peter mouth started moving, incoherent words forming. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Look kid. I need you to do me a favor. Meet me in the hall just outside the Transfiguration classroom at eleven minutes till twelve. Do NOT tell anyone about this. It must be kept confidential." Sirius paused for a second t o make sure the kid was okay. Seeing he was, Sirius resumed. "If I find out that you've told Potter, you will pay, understood? And don't bother telling Remus, because he won't care. If you don't show up- well, that's your businessI'll find another clueless moron to use." He patted Peter rather roughly on the back. "See you tonight chap." And with that, Sirius left the poor little Pettigrew huddled in the shadows. 

******

Lily hummed a little tune to herself, admiring the way her pretty red hair hung down, framing her face. 

"Work it babe," she said, giggling to herself. "Gonna make your man happy tonight, uh huh! Whoo-" she whirled around to find a rather amused looking Remus standing in the doorway. "Holy crap Remus! You're supposed to knock!" Lily exclaimed, feeling the blush creep over her face. 

"Ah, it's fine," the lanky boy replied. "I got something for you from Sirius. Said it had to be delivered right away." Remus held out a letter. "Here you go."

"Oh" Lily replied, taking the letter from him. " Thank you Remus." The boy nodded and left. She sat down carefully on the windowsill and slit the envelope open. Out fell a perfectly pressed rose and a message, written in Sirius' precise hand. _Missed you today,_ it read. _Can't come to see you at the Towershall we have dinner together instead? Send word with Remus and I'll set it up._

Lily giggled and stood up, throwing the letter down on her bed and racing out to the landing, praying that Remus hadn't gone anywhere. He hadn't. He was sprawled out on his bed, reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. He looked up when she came in the room. 

"Hey Lily. Come with a reply for Sirius?" he asked, grinning.

How'd you guess? Well, nevermind. Yes, I am here to give my response to Sirius. Tell him I'll see him at dinner okay?" Lily replied.

"Okay Lils," Remus replied, hopping off of his bed. "I'll go to see him. Later!" and with that Remus was gone. Lily sighed, and followed in the direction Remus had gone, down the spiral staircase to the common room. She was about to go and tell Remus to come back, that she'd go tell Sirius, when James Potter stopped her in her tracks. 

"Lily! Where are you going Lily?" Lily stopped for a second, rolling her eyes in agitation. _Curse it!_ She swore mentally. _I forgot about that project James and I have to do together. _ She turned around.

"Hold on a second, James," she said, racing after Remus. "I've got to go tell Remus something." _Crapand I haven't seen Sirius ALL day! Oh wellhe'll probably be okay with it._

Seconds later she'd caught up with Remus, told him what was going on, and was headed back to Gryfinndor towerher thoughts on the missed dinner with Sirius.

*****

James sat languidly on the couch facing Lily, who was working furiously on their notes. It was hours later, and the two were practically at their wits end trying to at least START the project. 

"JamesI can't even READ this!" she exclaimed, throwing down the parchment full of notes, where it lay dangerously close to the fire. 

"Hey!" James exclaimed, leaping forward and snatching the notes away from the leering flames. "It took me four days to write all of these up! Be more careful with them!"

"Can you read the notes James?" Lily asked, leaning back against them couch cushions. 

James took a look at the notes, the turned back to Lily, a rueful smile playing across his face. "I could when I wrote them," he admitted. "But now" he trailed off.

Lily buried her face in her hands. "Oh GodWe are _never_ gonna get this project done James. Professor Binns is going to be so pissed"

James glanced up at the clock and yawned. "Wellwe'll work on it more tomorrow morning okay? Sayeight o' clock?" Lily nodded. "Okay. It's getting late, go on up to bed." Lily nodded sleepily and gathered up her books.

"Goodnight James" she called wearily over her shoulder. 

"Night Lily."

*****

_Ah, the simple joys of life,_ Sirius thought, grinning to himself as he slunk along the deserted corridors, keeping an eye out for Peter. _There's the bugger!_ He realized, stopping for a moment to tap Peter on the shoulder, then gesturing him towards one of the nearby passageways. Peter nodded and followed Sirius into the dark, slightly worried about what was going to happen. 

At last they reached the end of the passageway, which led to a large plate glass window that looked over the balcony of one of the shorter Astronomy Towers. Sirius unlatched the window and climbed out- dropping the short distance down to the solid-ness of the tower. Peter followed. 

"Good." Sirius looked at the younger boy with new respect. It took a lot of guts to go out in the middle of the night to meet with someone you'd never met before, and Sirius admired that kind of courage. 

"Wh- wh- why, am I here?" Peter stammered, teeth chattering as an icy wind swept through them. 

Sirius surveyed him for another moment. "I need you to do a job for me." he said finally. Peter looked up at him.

"Like what?" he asked. "What kind of job?"

" I'll get right to he point. Something is wrong with Remus. I am not in Gryfinndor, so I can't spy on him. You," he turned, pointing a Peter. "Are going to be my eyes." 

Peter nodded. "I noticed that something is going on with Remus too sookay. I'll help you.' Sirius grinned. 

"That's what I thought. Meet me next Saturday, same place, same time," Sirius said. "Now, I got to get back." Nimbly he jumped up on to the landing, extending a hand to Peter and hauling him up. "Next Saturdayand don't tell Remus about a thing." Sirius said, and with that, he disappeared down the dark corridors, leaving poor Peter to find his way back alone.

*****

__

Lily dreamed

She was sitting on a pile of books, reaching towards the Astronomy Tower, screaming Sirius' name. He was reaching over the railing trying to pull her up, to bring her up with him. But someone was holding on to her legs. She desperately kicked, fought, trying to get free, to get to Siriuswho suddenly wasn't Sirius at all, but-

"Lily!" a voice was calling her. She twisted and turned, trying to get free. "Lily, wake up! We have to get to work on our project! You overslept! Lilyoh for the love of Christ, GET UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Lily grumble, shaking off whoever had hold of her arm. She groped at the curtains, drawing them open- and was surprised to see light pouring through the windows. " What time is it," she asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

"Nine o' clock." James replied promptly. "I let you sleep insince it was a Saturday."

"Oh," Lily mumbled sleepily, getting out of bed and putting on her slippers. "How nice James." He smiled at her, and sat down on her bed. "UmJames?" He looked up. "Yeah. UhI kind of have to get dressed" she trailed off as he went scarlet.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting quickly to his feet. "See you in the commons?" he asked. Lily nodded and shut the door behind him, heading over to her trunk. 

Five minutes later she was seated across from James at one of the many tables in the Gryfinndor common room. Surprisingly the room was fairly empty; all that were present were the two of them and several first years. 

"Jameswhere is everyone?" Lily asked, lifting her History of Magic book onto the table. 

"Last Hogsmeade visit today. I thought you were going to go but-" James began.

"Oh my God! I was supposed to meet Sirius down at the Great Hall a half hour ago!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up. 

"Lily, this project is due on Monday and we haven't even started." James said.

"Oh, I know James, but I haven't seen Sirius in like, three days, and today is the LAST Hogsmeade visit" Lily trailed off at the look on James' face. "What?"

"Lilythis project is worth fifty points. It took Jeremy Stubbins and Marley Patil three weeks to finish theirs, and we haven't even started!" James snapped. "Sono, you are NOT going to Hogsmeade this time."

Lily's eyes flashed. "Do not EVEN think, not even for a second that YOU have control over me. If I'm leaving then I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do about it."

James glared at her. "Don't be so sure" he replied coolly. "You aren't going anywhere. And I am going to make sure of that."

"Oh yeah? How?" Lily retorted. 

And suddenly James was very close. Too close. Lily tried to step back but couldn't, and found herself caught between the table and James' impending body. 

"This" he whispered, his mouth capturing hers. Lily gasped and tried to push him away, startled out of her wits. But James held her tightly, securely, and wouldn't let her go.

******

_Sois something changing in James' and Lily's relationship? And how does Lily deal with this feeling of guiltor rather, are there any? Will Peter blab to James or Remus about Sirius' and his meetings? And does Sirius suspect ANYTHING?? All this in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter Two

__

Standard disclaimer stand, as usual, I own nothing. Thank you to all of my readers, especially those who reviewed!! I love you!!J You have mad eme one happy person. Okayand on with the story!

********

Sirius lay, eagle-spread on his bed, head resting comfortably on his pillow, eyes glued on the green canopy above him. It was one of those rare instances where Sirius' brain wasn't really doing any thinking, scheming, or plottingit was just sort of sitting there, not being used. Contrary to what many of the teachers believed, Sirius was quite smart- he simply detested schoolwork- and his thoughts were usually elsewhere when in the classroom. 

Minutes passed by, and Sirius didn't move. He lay there, and justwas. That is- until a few certain Slytherins busted into the dorm, loud and obnoxious as usual. Sirius didn't move any part of his body except for his head, and he fixed the intruders with an almost eerily disconnected stare. 

The three invaders stopped in their tracks, all talk between them ceasing immediately. The first to speak was- as usual, the stupidest: Hubert Goyle. 

"Is he okay?" he asked in a classic stage whisper, pointing one thick finger in Sirius' direction. The reply came forth from a tall, lean boy whose good-looks rivaled Sirius' own. 

"Why don't you ask him?" Lucius Malfoy, mimicking the tone Goyle had asked his question in. Then, louder and more arrogantly, "What's the matter Black? Searching for inner peace?" He and his cronies sniggered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up, shaking the long strands of hair out of his eyes. "Norather contemplating what kind of underwear my girlfriend wears." He smiled pleasantly at them. "What kind does your girlfriend wear Lucius?" He paused, then grinned evilly. "Oh, wait. You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

Lucius lip curled. "Touché, Black. It's true that I don't have a girlfriend. Truth isI could have any girl in the school if I wanted. Even that red-headed mudblood Gryfinndor you call your own." He sneered. "Something to think about, eh, Black?" He crossed to his night table and picked up a book. Sirius growled under his breath as the three left the room, Lucius smiling triumphantly. 

Glowering, Sirius picked up his heaviest textbook and hurled it at the door- looking up in surprise when someone in the doorway yelped a cry of pain. He looked up, then turned away. 

"God Snape. Here again?" he asked, standing up and stretching. 

"I live here Sirius," Snape replied simply, crossing to his bed (which was right next to Sirius' own) and flopping down upon it. "Lucius here?"

"Nah. Just left," Sirius replied, touching his toes a few times, then dropping to the floor, getting into a sit-up position. "Hold my feet, Snape?" he asked, peering up. The other boy nodded, dropping onto the floor and setting a hand of each of Sirius' feet. "Why?"

Snape shrugged. "Just wondering. I didn't really feel like talking to him" he veered slightly back as Sirius came up and dropped back down, then settling into a more comfortable position. This continued on for a few more minutes, Sirius working out and Snape staring off into space.

"Something bothering you, kid?" Sirius asked, knowing very well that Snape hated that nickname. Sure enough, the other boy landed back in reality with a thump.

"I'm not a kid." He snapped. There was silence. "No.." he admitted finally. "Not really." Sirius did ten more sit-ups then turned and rolled over into push-up position. "You're making me look bad, Sirius," Snape commented, crossing his legs "Indian style". 

Sirius smirked. "You know Snape," he said, rising and dropping with ease. "If you worked out just a little bitand washed that hair of yours about ten times, you could stop being such a freak and become" he hopped up and struck an Adonis-like pose. "A Lady's Man." Snape rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. You going to practice tonight?" he asked, struggling to stand up. 

"Is tonight a practice night?" Sirius mused, extending a hand to Severus, who ignored it and got up on his own. "I suppose so then." He replied, shrugging.

"Siriusyou're the captain. You ought to know this stuff" Snape said, shaking his greasy hair out of his eyes. Sirius glared at him. 

"I've got a lot on my mind, Snape," He snapped.

"Right. Sorry," the shorter boy said. "See you at practice," he called, grabbing his broom and heading out of the dorm.

Sirius sighed and crossed to the bed. He felt like he owed Snape something. They'd been roommates for a great deal of time nowSnape being the only one in the dorm smart enough to get what Sirius said, yet not to smart for his own good. Sirius appreciated a man like that. It was why he liked James and Remus, and why he couldn't like Peter and Lucius and Crabbe and Goyle. He wouldn't call their relationship friendship, for in truth it was far from it- but it was something. 

Deciding that he was tired of thinking about relationships, Sirius climbed yet again out of his bed, crossed to the closet and grabbed his broom, deciding to head down to the field early and fly about for awhile. He dressed quickly in his Quidditch garb, and slunk down the staircase, praying not to be seen by Lucius and his cronies. He was in luck. Not a soul was in sight, which was hardly uncommon in Slytherin house. The others were most likely stirring up trouble elsewhere in the castle. Yawning slightly, Sirius opened the wall that led to the dungeon halls, moments later crossing the slightly damp grass to the Quidditch pitch.

What he saw there was (again) hardly uncommon. The classic Slytherin versus Gryfinndor battle was playing before his very eyes- Severus Snape against James Potter and the rest of the Gryfinndor team. Rather than going in and getting caught between the two houses, as he was often forced to do, he made a quick U-turn and headed instead to the Gamekeeper's hut, hoping to visit with Hagrid. 

He knocked on the heavy door four times, then waited. It opened seconds later to reveal Hagrid, who waved him inwards cheerily. 

"Hey there, Sirius," he said happily. "Yer girlfriend's here toocup o' tea?" he asked. Sirius nodded, setting his broomstick next to the door and collapsing into the chair nearest Lily, blowing her a kiss. She blew one back. Hagrid, watching the two lovers out of the corner of his eyes smiled softly as he turned to give the two their tea. 

"Hello Lils," Sirius said, accepting the cup of tea that Hagrid offered. "How are things in Gryfinndor tower?" 

_Is it justmy imagination or did she suddenly go red?_ Sirius pondered, waitintg for Lily's answer, which seemed to be taking a long time in forthcoming.

"Umit's fine" Lily said, acutely aware of how red her cheeks had suddenly become. "I guess" she downed her tea in one quick gulp. "I got to go, Sirius," she said, standing up quickly. 

"So soon?" asked Sirius, bewildered. "Why" he trailed off as Lily pecked him on the cheek, grabbed her coat, and dashed out the door, leaving him and the gamekeeper alone. "What's eating her?" Hagrid shrugged, and offered Sirius a rock cake. Sirius declined politely. "I'd better go and see what's wrong" he said, still puzzled by Lily's reaction to his question. 

Hagrid nodded. "You'd best be doing that. I'll see you later Sirius," he said. Sirius nodded and grabbed his broomstick, heading out to go and chase after Lily. 

******

Lily paused at the foot of the marble staircase, panting from her long power-walk up the grassy slopes that led up to the castle. _Oh GodI hope he doesn't suspect_she prayed. The door opened behind her with a loud bang, and the object of Lily's thoughts strode in, broomstick in hand. She whirled around, hands flying to her cheeks as she sought to find an excuse to not talk to him. 

"Sirius!" she exclaimed. 

"Lily," he replied, looking puzzled. "Why did you run away from me? I haven't seen you in almost two daysnot since you canceled that dinner."

"Oh that," Lily said. "I'm sorry SiriusI've just been really busyI've this big project due to Binns and James and I haven't even started it and-" she stopped as she saw one of Sirius' eyebrows raise. 

"How is James anyway?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning on the stair railing. "I hope he's wellFunny thing- he too has been avoiding me. Have you _any_ idea why?" Lily took courage from the fact that he didn't seem to angry, simply puzzled. She could deal with a puzzled Sirius. She couldn't work with him when he was angry, mainly because he wouldn't listen to her when he was angry. 

"Maybe" she began, prepared to tell him the truth. "See SiriusJames and I were doing this project right? The one I was telling you about and-"

"Lily!" _Damn James and his crappy timing,_ Lily cursed, turning around to face him. She whirled back around quickly, head spinning. _Oh my god_ she thought, beginning to panic. _HE looks too cute standing there, all wet and drippingin his Quidditch robes- DAMN HIM!_ She cursed again, trying in vain to recall a picture of Sirius to mind so that she cold James off of her mind. Unfortunately, the picture seemed to be taking while to come to mind.

"James," Sirius said coolly, seeming to guess what Lily was about to tell him. _He has the eeriest way of doing that_Lily thought._ Snape toomust be a Slytherin thing._ "Lily and I were just talkingcould you give us a minute? It's kind of important." James looked confused. 

"Umokay. Lilymeet me in the library?" he asked. Lily nodded. "See you later Sirius," James called, heading up the stairs. Sirius nodded and gave a small wave, turning back to Lily. 

"You were saying?" he asked, gesturing for her to continue.

But the moment had passed. "Umwell, both of us are a little stressed. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and you know, the O.W.L's are coming up, and if you don't pass those then." She trailed off as Sirius nodded and smiled. 

"Sorry, sweet," he said, touching her cheek softly, and making Lily's heart ache. "I'd forgotten how much these things mean to you" he chuckled slightly, then his face lit up. "You know what you need?" he asked delightedly. "A fun day!"

"Sirius" Lily said; but she could feel her spirits lifting and a giggle coming on. :"What do you have in mind?" she laughed.

"I dunnowhat can two fifteen year olds do to have fun these days?" he teased. 

Lily blushed, guessing the intention behind his words. "Let's try and keep it G-rated shall we?" she asked, pecking him on the cheek. "Look, I'll leave you to figure out what you want to do, and you can send word with Remus, kay? I have to meet James."

Sirius started to nod, then shook his head. "Not with Remushe's out again." Lily's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Yeah I know. He says his mom is sick or something. Bunch of bull-"

"Sirius!" Lily interrupted. 

"Oh all right. What's that that Hagrid says?" Sirius asked. "Codswallop? Yeah. Bunch of codswallop if you ask me. I don't know what's wrong with himbut I'm gonna find out. Anyway, I'll send word with Peter."

"Whatever you have to do sweetheart," Lily replied, tossing her hair. "I got to go so"

"Bye doll," Sirius called, watching her disappear up the stairway. He sighed. "Nowto practice!" and with that, he made a U-turn and headed back outside. 

******

James waited patiently in the library. His heart was beating a little faster than usual, but for the usual reason. _Lily,_ his heart seemed to sing happily. _Lily is coming!_ And sure enough, there she was. 

_God, does she look beautiful_he thought, all thoughts of their project going straight out of his head. _Her hair, teased by the wind_his thoughts darkened._ Or by someone's fingers_ "Lily!" she looked up, then smiled. "Sit, sit," James said, leaping at the chance to pull her chair out for her.

"Such a gentleman," Lily commented, smiling up at him. James smiled back. "Soready to work?"

"Always." James replied, taking a seat across from her. "I got some books. Goblin rebellions and stuff that I got from the-" He stopped. "Um, libraryLily, are you paying attention?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she landed back on the planet Reality with a thump. "Of course, Siri-" she paused, then blushed. "Whoops. Sorry James." James shrugged it off. _Time will come sweet, when you'll be talking to him and MY name will slip off your tongue that easily._ And seconds later he was lost in daydreams of what else tongues could do. 

"Now look who's not paying attention," Lily teased, loving the way James' ears went red. "Now- let's get to page 24," she said, turning the pages for him. "And you read paragraph one, and I'll do paragraph two, and we'll go from there, okay?"James nodded. Lily smiled again and began to read. 

Strange how being with James made her feel so comfortableIt was almost like being with Sirius, except for James was more serious. He could be fun, but he could also concentrate, and Lily liked that. Sirius was always playful, which she didn't mind, but she also got upset when they were working on something and his thoughts were on the Quidditch scores instead of on vampires and werewolves, or Goblin rebellions, or whatever they were _supposed_ to be studying. _Oh Lord_Lily thought suddenly. _What is happening to me? I'm happytruly I am, _she thought desperately._ I adore Sirius, I love being with himquestion is, do I lovehim?_

"Lily? I'm finished." James said, his voice soft and comforting. 

"JamesI have to go," Lily said, a very odd look crossing her face. "I have to go- go and tell Sirius something." She met his eyes, and he was frightened of the emotion in them. "I have to go" she grabbed her bag and ran, emotions overwhelming her in a way that she had never experienced. 

"Lily, wait!" James called after her, jumping up. "Wait!" he rushed out into the hall and found it deserted. "Damn," he muttered. _What did she realize? Was it good? Or was it bad? _He paused for a moment in the door, then shook his head and went back into the library. 

******

_Okay, end of chapter two. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for the input and criticism. I hope I included the information that you wanted from meJ Sorry about the dialogue sounding American, butwell, I am American, and don't know anyone British so... I'll work on it. And the chapters will keep coming!! _

Next chapter, Lily has her talk with Sirius, Remus return to find out that Sirius is onto him, and has an interesting chat with our favorite redhead. Plus, we find out the beginning of just why (and how) Sirius and Snape hate each other so much


End file.
